Choukoku
''' Choukoku '''is a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Akimoto Sayaka. Appearance and Personality Choukoku is a third year student at Majisuka Gakuen. She is noticeable taller than the other characters, and is said to have a face like a sculpture, hence her name. Choukoku has black hair with purple streaks on the right side of her head, and sports cornrows on the left side. She wears a typical Majisuka Gakuen uniform, accessorised by long silver chain necklaces, several bracelets, and a thin metallic-colored belt. The skirt of her uniform is long and slit up to her waist on the left side—similar to a Chinese qipao—revealing a garter, which she uses to hold poem cards. She has 100 poems in total, from ''Hyakunin Isshu ''(literally, Hundred People, One Poem), one for each person she fights on her way to the top of Rappapa, Oshima Yuko. Choukoku reads a selected poem and leaves the card for it with each person she defeats. The final poem of the hundred is reserved for her fight with Yuko. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, Choukoku has graduated high school and became a professional kickboxer. Her hairstyle has been changed to cornrows braids on both sides of her head. She wears mostly black clothing, including trackpants and a leather jacket, along with MMA gloves she frequently wears for fights. Choukoku is known to be a strong fighter, and is even rumored to be on par with Rappapa. She has a serious personality and also values integrity. This trait carries over to season 2, and is displayed shown when she refused to betray Majisuka Gakuen by fighting Otabe. She only agrees when Nezumi offers to pay for her mother's operation (see below). History Some time before the events occuring during Majisuka Gakuen 1, it is revealed that Choukoku once attempted to climb the stairs to the wind instruments clubroom. She challenged Oshima Yuko, which resulted in her being defeated and thrown down the stairs. After this failure, Choukoku left school to train at a temple. Around that time, as the only member of the ''Hyakunin Isshu ''club, she began her quest to defeat 100 people. She intended for Yuko to be her last opponent. Her list of victims include the Kabuki Sisters, and Team Hormone. Choukoku only has seven poem cards left at the start of season one, having defeated 93 people. The number of cards left indicates that she intends to fight the four Queens and Sado, as well as Yuko. Choukoku makes a reapperance in Majisuka Gakuen 2 as a professional kickboxer. It is revealed that her mother, whom she deeply cares for, is seriously ill and requires an operation which their family cannot afford. Majisuka Gakuen Episode 5 Choukoku makes her first appearance in episode 5 of the first season. Daruma had left Maeda to attend to her recently purchased scooter, and bumps into Choukoku as the two pass each other in the hallway. Daruma immediately demands an apology. By way of reply, Choukoku recites a poem before walking on, leaving Daruma in confusion. She then returns to classroom 2-C and asks Team Hormone about Choukoku. They reply that she is on a quest to defeat 100 people, which Daruma dismisses as an urban legend. By way of reply Team Hormone display the cards that were given to them by Choukoku, after she fought and defeated the group. Later, Choukoku is seen staring at the stairs leading to the wind instruments club room. She is remembering her defeat, and saying to herself that Yuko will be the "hundredth one". Nezumi then appears, introducing herself as an ally. She then brings up the question of who Choukoku's final opponent would be before challenging Rappapa. Nezumi points out that as defeating the fours queens, Sado, and Yuko would only add up to six opponents for her seven remaining poem cards. Choukoku responds that she had already defeated everybody who had the courage. Nezumi then suggests Choukoku fight Maeda, who is rumored to be feared by Rappapa. The next day, Choukoku approaches Maeda at her ''uwabaki ''(Japanese indoor shoes) ''getabako ''(shoe cupboard). She asks Maeda if its true that the Queens are afraid of her strength, which Maeda dismisses as rumours. Unimpressed, Choukoku tests her by pretending to land a strike. Maeda does not flinch, and Choukoku concludes that she is indeed the "real thing". Maeda promptly leaves, and a hidden Nezumi suggests Choukoku take a different approach rather than an outright challenge. Though Choukoku is initally uninterested in fighting an unwilling opponent, she changes her mind when Nezumi reveals how to get Maeda to go all out in the fight: by using the word "serious". Later that night, Choukoku confronts Maeda, accompanied by Daruma, who was on her way home from the hospital. Daruma accuses her of putting up the posters that papered the walls of the school, bearing the message: "The transfer student Maeda is a murderer". Choukoku denies being the culprint, saying that her handwriting is not that poor. Choukoku then instigates a fight with Maeda. As per Nezumi's instruction, Choukoku asks Maeda if the rumour that she is a murderer is "serious". When this seems to provoke a reaction in Maeda, Choukoku uses the word "serious", then says that she is "seriously" challenging Maeda to a one-on-one. She uses the word three more times before Maeda takes off her glasses to prepare for a fight. When Maeda drops her schoolbag, Choukoku rushes at Maeda to begin the battle. Maeda punches Chokoku, and the other cuts her face with a slashing strike. As the fight continues, Maeda counters one of Choukoku's strikes and flips her over onto her back. Maeda delivers the finishing blow, but stops just before making contact. Choukoku simply laughs, saying that Maeda is the second opponent that she has lost to, and that Maeda will encounter the first someday. Maeda retorts that she doesn't care about winning or losing. Choukoku warns Maeda that there are a lot of people after her, as the latter leaves with Daruma. As Choukoku watches the two go, she leaves a poem card despite losing the fight, reading: For some men I grieve; Some men are hateful to me; And this wretched world, To me, with all my sadnesses, Is a place of misery. She walks past Nezumi, who was watching the whole fight hidden behind a wall, but seems to take no notice of her. Episode 7 Choukoku is seen for the second time when Daruma goes to fight Black on her own. She meets Maeda, and reveals to her that Daruma had asked Choukoku and others who Maeda had fought (the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran) through a text message to help her in the fight against Black. Daruma wants to defeat Black without Maeda's help, so the latter can focus on her studies. Maeda then rushes to help Daruma and the others, assuming they could not possibly beat Black. Episode 11 In episode 11, Choukoku indirectly joins Maeda's group of allies. As they walk toward the Rappapa clubhouse, Choukoku throws a poem card in show of her support to Maeda. She waits with the others under the staircase while Maeda fights Sado. When Maeda emerges victorious, Choukoku smiles. Episode 12 Choukoku also appears at the 48th Majisuka Jyogakuen Graduation. There is a large number of students who all wanted to witness a final fight between Yuko and Maeda before the Rappapa president graduated. Choukoku was seen crying, along with other students, when Yuko symbolically passes leadership of Rappapa and the school to Maeda. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Choukoku first appears on flyers posted around the school. They advertise a kickboxing match between her and another fighter. Episode 7 Choukoku appears for the first time at Yabakune Gakuen, meeting with Shibuya and the other members of Habu. Nezumi had previously recruited her to help defeat Maeda. Choukoku says that the only one thing matters to her: defeating those who have proved themselves stronger than her. She is referring to Maeda, who fought and defeated her in the first season. However, Shibuya rebuffs her, saying that Maeda is hers. Instead, Choukoku would have to fight the Rappapa president, Otabe. As the deal had changed, Choukoku quickly turns down the offer, saying she has no interest in fighting someone she has never met. Nezumi then offers two million yen to pay for her mother's surgery, and reveals that she has already paid it directly to the hospital. She then tells Choukoku that if she chooses not to fight, she will have to pay her back by the next day. Choukoku reluctantly accepts. Later, while training for her upcoming match, Choukoku feels distressed about the decision. She asks her coach why he agreed to be her trainer. He replies that it was for the money, and explains that people who are needed get money. Those who aren't needed are practically worthless. Her mother also inquires in a cell phone call about the money, saying that she hopes her daughter didn't do anything bad to get it. Choukoku, clearly distressed, cannot bring herself to tell her how she obtained the payment. Chokoku is later seen praying at a temple. Suddenly she notices that Center was next to her. As Center turns to leave, Choukoku ask her if she's from Majijo, and says she should have respect for her senpai (Japanese term for upperclassmen). Center retorts that if Choukoku has removed her Majijo badge, than she is not her senior. When Choukoku asks her if they are in a war against Yabakune, Center replies that the war with Yabakune is one-sided on their part. Center claims that she'll put a stop to it, and that she plans to take the top of Majisuka Gakuen. Suddenly Choukoku ask if Center has someone who "needs her". With a smile, Center answers that does have a friend. Telling her that she should never betray her friend, Choukoku gives Center a pair of boxing gloves. Some time later, Choukoku prepares to fight Otabe. When she steps out, she is stunned to see that her opponent was Center, who is wearing the gloves that Choukoku gave to her. Center seems equally surprised to see that it is Choukoku that was sent by Yabakune. They begin to question each other, but are interrupted by Choukoku's cell phone ringing. It is Shibuya calling, and she tells Choukoku to "beat the Rappapa president into the ground". As Choukoku says that Center came instead, Center snatches the phone from her. She angrily challenges Shibuya to come and fight her instead. Shibuya replies that there was a mix-up, but wants to fight to continue since she also considers Center an "eyesore". Center is angry at the betrayal. Even though Choukoku is reluctant to, the fight proceeds. Choukoku immediately gets the upper hand, dodging all of Center's blows. She lands several hits, then knocks Center backwards with a punch to the face. She continues to block Center's blows, punching her in the gut, spinning her around, and knocking her over with a kick. Choukoku tells Center that "her body isn't ready yet", and Center gets back on her feet. She finally manages to land several blows on Choukoku, knocking her to the ground. After being punched several times, Choukoku flips Center over and begins to punch her in return. As she lands the blows, Choukoku renembers her mothers words from the phone call and looks to be on the verge of tears. She halts the assualt and begins to cry, unable to contain her emotions any longer. Center turns over and pulls back to punch Choukoku, but stops. Choukoku tells her that "if you don't press on when you have the advantage, the tables will turn on you!". When Center still doesn't strike, Choukoku calls her an amateur and throws her off. Choukoku then says that someone like Center can't get to the top, causing her to attack her with renewed fury. When it seems as though the fight is over and Center has won, Choukoku suddenly gets back on her feet and grabs Center by the neck. Center lifts her, throwing Choukoku over her head and ending the fight. When Center gets back on her feet, Choukoku says "I'm glad you decided to put gloves on for me" and touches her fist to Centers. At the end of the episode she is still shown to be lying on her back in the room where the fight took place. Episode 12 In the last episode, Choukoku comes to aid the students of Majisuka Gakuen in their final battle against Yabakune, along with the other graduates. She is recognized by the the Yabakune senior Sanae as having recently fought a mixed martial artist. Another Yabakune student, Chiharu asks "Wasn't she hired by Yabakune?" Choukoku says that her mother is safe, and that she gave the money back. We can infer that she won the match if she managed to procur two million yen. As Maeda gives herself up to the police, Choukoku is seen standing alongside the other graduates and cries as Maeda leaves. Trivia *''Choukoku (チョウコク) ''means sculpture in Japanese, which refers to her face resembling that of a sculpture. Category:Characters